Marine organisms such as barnacles, teredos and algae attached to vessels and offshore structures cause a reduction in the speed of a vessel, corrosion of materials and the like. Antifouling paints have been developed to prevent such attachment of marine organisms. The following types are known among antifouling paints: collapsible antifouling paints, where the resin of coating surfaces collapses unevenly in seawater for elution of antifouling agents; and self-polishing antifouling paints, where the resin of coating surfaces gradually decomposes uniformly through hydrolysis for elution of antifouling agents. In addition, from environmental viewpoints, high-solid antifouling paints have been studied recently as a way of reducing the amount of volatile organic compounds (VOC).
For example, patent publication 1 describes a high-solid self-polishing antifouling paint that includes metal-containing acrylic resin. Patent publication 2 describes an antifouling paint that includes vinyl resin particles with a metal ester bond, and also a method for producing a high-solid paint by adding resin particles without resulting in a higher paint viscosity.